Perfect Plan
by Saiyura
Summary: Albedo! Dedicated to the lovely doppelganger galvan who loves to mess with our hero! Rape character death pain torture Albedo freedom! angst, fear ... and what else Albedo X Ben! Please read! song 'Wire through my cheek' Blue October lyrics! enjoy and R


**To the Roster which now supports this character, which has for a long time been neglected to be thrown up for us writers... bear with it please!**

-Albedo-

His red eyes scanned the area; a quick deadly smirk crossed his pale features before dropping as the green muscle car drives buy slowly taking in everything. In the driver's seat he knew sat there with knitted brows while fending off the worried questions and demands from the red haired girl.

One last look he nodded before turning and scampering back to the ship, he had hijacked it and the uniform he wore now, before gathering the last of the objects he would need for what he desired. It was a metal object, one that would be the main piece in his plan, before standing up to stretch.

"You're fate is in my hands, Ben Tennyson." The red eyed sliver haired teen stated as he ran a hand through the messy greasy hair letting it cause more snarls to catch, this had became a habit for the 'twin' since his incarceration.

The time he had been gone, since he had been trapped in this body, the transformed alien learned a few things.

_He found out that Chili fries were actually a delicious decency.  
He found that having no mating season and an interesting Libido was nice.  
He wanted to screw Ben Tennyson just because his face always was at the forefront of his mind when he jacked off._

It was not something new to him, but that didn't mean that now, since he was out for the time being, he would get what he wanted… after a trip to the nearest smoothie place and get a few 'things'.

-Albedo-

Ben stared at Gwen yelling at Kevin, they had been sent out by Grandpa Max to find some downed ship, and the former dangerous mutant, he still was dangerous but they didn't mind anymore, had failed to even 'care' about it. He drove; slowly. He watched for anything strange; poorly. If Ben wasn't in the care he was positive that Kevin wanted to jump Gwen and give her a smack down for… yeah… Gwen was being a total snark.

"You have no idea what that ship-." Kevin interrupted Gwen for the twelfth time as he pointed a few things out.

"They're really not going to stop anytime soon." Ben frowned as he opened his door and got out to stretch his legs, they were becoming cramped from the hours he sat waiting for the feud to end, not anytime soon. "I'm going to search the forest!" he called out, his head pounding, while he heard both grunt out; he took that as a yes for his escape.

-Albedo-

He watched his prey walk away from the safety of his friends; it was far too perfect for his plan. He dropped his smoothie cup as he found the taste conflicting with what he believed to be Ben's own natural flavor washing over his taste buds. A fine tremor of lust washed over him.

"You don't know what you've just done, have you, Ben Tennyson." He chuckled as he moved to set up the next few phases of his plan

-Albedo-

Ben turned to look into a patch of dense woods before he shrugged, nothing was there. He began walking again, a shiver running down his spine as he spun around. He no longer could hear Kevin or Gwen's argument, a good thing or not, his eyes narrowed wondering if Kevin decided to prank him.

"This isn't funny, Kevin." The older shape shifting teen didn't respond. "Gwen, Kevin?" fear purred in his chest as he looked around only to jump at the snapping of a twig behind his back.

"I don't think they can hear you, Ben Tennyson." The voice, his voice, rolled off the lips of his evil doppelganger.

"Albedo…" Ben's hand reached to turn and change before he looked down to see the firm grip right above the omnitrix with an identical hand to Ben's.

"I like it when you sound so scared; now, I don't want to hurt you… much… so be quite." Ben's throat tightened as his legs were sent apart, his balance now completely off. His back leaned against the familiar chest, his chest the twin had, and the feeling of air being breathed against his ears.

"What do you want?" Ben growled out while trying to fix his stance, which was now impossible as one of Albedo's legs were in between his own forcing Ben to practically sit upon the leg.

"You make it sound as if I didn't come down here for some fun, Tennyson, I am offended." Ben shivered at how close he felt Albedo's lips to his throat. "I'm here to talk, not here for the core… that is set for another date." Ben felt the nerves on his back scream at him to flee and be back in Kevin's safe car.

"They'll know I'm-."

"I've dealt with that." Smugly spoken before the lips touched the skin, teeth grazing the skin on Ben's neck making him shiver. "I made sure that our meeting was perfectly set… they won't notice for the next two hours." Ben whimpered as the other arm of Albedo's wrapped around his stomach, the hand resting on his cock covered by thick denim. "Now, why don't we get started, hm, Tennyson?"

-Albedo-

He made sure that the offending wrist was unable to move, both of them to be more secure with what he was doing, before suspending them, his body beneath the doppelgangers' , with thrones of the forest.

"Now, to get rid of these offending clothes." He pulled something from the back of the belt and allowed it to be shown to the other brown haired teen. "Ben, it'll hurt if you move." Ben's face turned into horror, his pain fading, as his jacket was burned from his body, his shirt with it along with a few patches of his flesh.

He screamed, hoping Kevin and Gwen would hear it, but they didn't even come running when he voice became raw with the agony of the snapping of his wrists.

"I love it when you scream; you begin to tear up a little… much more beautiful." Ben's pants where the next thing that vanished before Albedo stood up and walked a few paces a way tuning in on some song while he stripped along the way before grinning as he lipped the song his face looking at Ben's panicked one.

"I try to stay on top of you  
To hold your body down  
Your shaking seems to hinder  
Every grasp that I had found  
Moving every inch around you  
to diffuse your private bomb  
I stretch my self surrounding  
And protecting you from harm"

Ben shivered at the song as the doppelganger walked forward and straddled Ben's naked hips with his own, rocking slightly to create needed friction.

"I use a wallet for your mouth  
So when you bite you will not bleed  
I drilled a wire through my cheek  
And let it down and out my sleeve  
And now you're pulling out the best of me  
Yeah which never ever comes  
This wire is all that's left of me  
And its hooked within my gums, within my gums"

Ben felt the tears grow thick as Albedo actually sang, his eyes hidden by unnerving lust as the pale fingers trailed across Ben's chest, gripping each nipple and pinching causing them to grow erect, but Ben tried to hide the moan.

"So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now

So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now"

Albedo shifted on top of Ben causing the teen to whimper at the less attention and dry humping.

Ben grinned as Albedo's hands came to his face, tingling his lips with soft touches, before he opened them sucking on the digits.

"Make them slippery, Ben." Albedo purred stroking the growing erection.

"I hate to show I'd bleed for this  
I cut myself to shame  
To get to know who this masochist  
Who's stolen my first name  
Pretending he's a teacher  
Holding all my weight at ease  
But the teacher seems to split in two  
Destroying both his knees  
and now crawling I position myself  
Below your broken wings  
I lift your feathered left arm  
Where you hide your heart from me  
I never noticed it was swollen  
With a touch of brutal pain  
I never knew a heart could live inside  
The rust from all your rain, all your rain"

Ben shivered at Albedo's singing, the music was an off tone but he was finding that the galvan turned human's singing, with his voice, was an interesting turn on. He whimpered at Albedo's fingers pulled out of his mouth to slowly push into his ass.

"Shush." He cooed. "It'll make it feel better." Ben nodded, though he wasn't sure why he was following Albedo or allowing him to do this when he didn't want it before… was he really tempted to know how it felt to be screwed by someone who looked identical to yourself? He guessed so because this was phenomenal!

"So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now

So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now"

Ben moaned passionately as Albedo pushed a spot of nerves, he arched his back as again the galvan did it again.

"Do you enjoy that, Ben Tennyson." Ben gave a hearty 'yes' nearly smothered by a moan of pleasure. "Do you wish for rough sex or a little… gentler?" Ben was confused as to why the galvan, holding him captive, was actually asking.

"Rough." He responded without even knowing it was his voice covered in lust. Albedo chuckled as he shifted Ben's legs on to his shoulders.

"I didn't think to bring a washcloth  
Or to rub away the dirt  
Myself & I we share  
This barely beating heart of hurt  
and when the hurt comes there's an argument  
A fight to save a smile  
A small attack on human tears  
To dry them for a while  
A dream we all should count on  
Yeah a vision I believe  
And where confidence is found  
Attached to wires on a sleeve  
And where loneliness is history  
Told to pack his shit and leave  
And when guidance is a fortune  
Told to help in time of need  
And where crying isn't secret  
It's the art of how we grieve  
And lessons are the key  
To every goal I will achieve, I will achieve"

Ben screamed as Albedo thrusted into him, Ben felt the ripping of flesh and the warm feeling of his blood smearing and lubricating Albedo's cock. He managed a few moans in between biting his lip and twisting his body, wrist becoming far too painful, and he let out a ghoulish scream.

-Albedo-

Gwen called his name as Ben bit back the scream that wracked his body as the passing pains of shivers that belonged to the memory, one that he would never admit he was tempted to try again, before Albedo had came with his head tilted back with a scream that matched Ben's own when they came together.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted near his ear, stoking his tangled hair covered in sweat, in spot near his scalp they were tangled to the point they'd have to be cut off. "Oh god, Ben, please, please…" Ben felt her tears slide on his face, stinging a violent cut on his cheek.

"Loud…" he coughed out and he finally heard Kevin give a sigh, the car (he hadn't realized yet) was turning off the gravel and onto actual smooth road.

"Kevin, how far?" Kevin didn't respond as he looked at the barely opened eyes, swimming, that looked out at nothing.

"We have a couple hundred miles, Gwen." Ben knew instantly, by her tightening hand in his hair, that this wasn't good news.

Yet Ben just laughed as something came to his mind, "So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now" Gwen and Kevin looked at Ben as if he had lost his mind. "So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now" he knew these were the final lyrics that Albedo didn't say to him, wanting Ben to finish the son. So he sang the last few lines of the chorus. "So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now…So drill it, so drill it, so hard i feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now"

Albedo had actually won, Ben felt the stinging tears, and Ben felt that he enjoyed what had happened… including the broken bones. His plan had worked, but it went farther than Albedo would ever believe. Ben wanted Albedo to come back more than ever to 'punish' him more, 'screw him' harder, and he wanted to feel his doppelganger inside him that he whimpered at the feeling of no longer being in that ecstasy.

"BEN!" Gwen shouted out as Ben began to chew his tongue, he wasn't sure why he had the urge to do this, but he wanted Albedo; if he couldn't, than why was he left alive?

"BEN!" both Kevin and Gwen shouted as blood pooled out of Ben's mouth as he continued to chew his own tongue.


End file.
